


365 days of Aqours and µ's

by phaea13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, anyway, dont even know what to tag the first chapter as lmao, ill start tagging shit as it comes up, nozomis a bitch, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: So I'm going to be ambitious and try to write one one-shot a day for the next year.  If I had planned ahead this would have started on January first.  But of course, I have never planned ahead.Let's see how long this lasts.lasted very shortly due to real life stuff shiti'll just update it with one shots as i write them ^^





	1. Jail Bail (Romantic NicoMaki)

“...”

 

“Are you still there, Maki-chan?”

 

A sigh could be heard from over the line.  Maki had been waiting for Nico to come home all day, and she had started to get worried since Nico hadn’t been answering her cell phone.  It wasn’t too unusual, the last time Maki could remember Nico answering her phone was when Maki called to ask if she could get tomatoes from the market since they were out.   _ Four years ago _ .

 

“Yes, I’m still here.”

 

“Can you come get me?”

 

“Nico-chan….”

 

“Please, please, please, please Maki-chan!”

 

Maki sighed for the seventh time since answering the phone.  “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Maki snapped her cell phone shut and closed her eyes, trying to get all the pent up tension from the day’s events out.

 

It didn’t help.

 

Maki walked out from the kitchen, slipped on her shoes, and pulled on her jacket.  As she stepped out the door, she subconsciously tugged the jacket tighter around her.  She had been enjoying such a nice night, sitting in PJs drinking hot chocolate and finally reading that book she had been meaning to.  And now she has to leave the warmth of their home to get Nico.

 

As soon as Maki got into the car and turned on the engine, Hate no Heartbeat started blaring over the radio speakers.  Maki let out a yelp and quickly turned down the volume.  She smiled.  Nico and Maki shared a car, so whenever Nico drove the car anywhere she would listen to  µ's.  Maki did too, every once in awhile, but she preferred to listen to audio books, which Nico would always  remind her how old it made her seem.  Even though Maki wanted to listen to one of her books as she drove to get Nico, she opted instead to listen to their old songs, although at a much quieter level.

 

Thankfully, the drive to get Nico hadn’t taken too long.  She had pulled into the parking lot in less than two songs.  Maki stepped out of the car and jogged into the building, not wanting to spend any more time in the cold weather than she had to.

 

“Hello, ma’am,” the man at the front desk said to Maki as she walked into the lobby.  “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“Yeah.  I came to bail out Yazawa Nico.”   
  


“Ahh, yes,” the man leaned back in his chair, “She’s been complaining the entire time she’s been sitting in that cell.  I’m glad someone’s finally come to pick her up.”

 

Maki sighed out all of the air in her lungs and then some.  “I’m sorry for all the trouble she caused.  How much is bail?”

 

The man reached over to grab a notebook sitting on the side of a desk and scanned over it.  “‘Says fifty thousand yen.”

 

“Fifty  _ thousand _ yen?!” Maki repeated, no longer twirling her hair.

 

The man winced, “Please try to keep your voice down, ma’am.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Maki said.  She mumbled something unintelligible then grabbed a checkbook out of her purse, then wrote out a check and handed it to him.  “Will she come out here?”

 

“Yes, I’ll tell someone to bring her out immediately,” he took the check from her and leaned into the radio on his shoulder to talk.

 

Maki turned around and walked over to the small couch by the door.  She sat down and tapped her foot slowly.  By the time Nico had come out, she counted 47 taps.

 

“Maki-chan!” Nico called and ran up to Maki.  Nico was about to hug her, but Maki stuck her hand out.

 

“What could you have possibly done that made bail cost fifty thousand yen?”

 

“Oh… about that…,” Nico chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.  “Uhmm… Nico Nico Ni!...?”

 

“Don’t give me that shit.”  Maki stood up and started walking towards their car.

 

Nico feigned shock, “Maki-chan!  Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?”  She stood still for a moment then ran to catch up with Maki.  By the time she had, Maki had already started the car.  As soon as Nico got in, she started driving.

 

“Not until she tells me what she did to get herself locked up.”

 

“Fine,” Nico groaned.  “I… might have punched someone in the face.”

 

Maki glanced at Nico out of the side of her eye, then turned her focus back towards the road.  “Somehow I don’t have trouble believing that.”

 

After a few seconds of Maki waiting for Nico to respond and getting nothing, she asked, “Why?”

 

“They came up to me, they said they recognized me from µ's and wanted my autograph,” Nico started.  Before she could continue on, Maki interrupted.

 

“Wait - you punched someone who said they were a fan?  What could they have possibly done to make you punch them after that?”

 

Nico’s response was too quiet for Maki to hear.

 

“What was that?”

 

She repeated it, slightly louder.

 

“I still couldn’t hear it.”

 

“They said you sucked!” She nearly shouted.  Then in a quieter voice, she continued, “They said you had a horrible voice and µ's would be better off without you.”

 

Maki’s eyes went wide.  She gaped, trying to find the right words to say, then blushed and glanced away, trying to keep her eyes on the road but still not be able for Nico to look at her.

 

“Th-thank you…,” Maki forced out.

 

“Oh, um.  No problem.”

 

Nico was blushing now too.

 

They were both blushing.

 

Trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

 

Staring out of their respective windows.

 

Quiet and blushing.


	2. Crustacean Sacrifice (YohaMaru platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing for Aqours whoop whoop!! hopefully they're at least somewhat in character lol

Hanamaru stared at Yohane with narrow eyes.  She was sitting right across from her on the train ride home from school, and the bag sitting on Yohane’s lap would move slightly every few seconds.

 

“Yoshiko,” Hanamaru got her attention.

 

“Yeah, Zuramaru?” She smiled at her with her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the side.

 

“Your bag is moving,” Hanamaru stated without any intonation.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Yohane’s grip on her bag tightened as she said that.

 

Hanamaru’s eyes narrowed even further.  She stood up stiffly, grabbed the backpack from Yohane’s lap, sat down, then opened it to see what was making it move.  She had a shocked expression on her face for a split second, then resumed her exasperated look.

 

“There is a crab in your bag.”  Hanamaru looked down at the crab crawling around on her books, occasionally pinching the sides of the bag.  “A live crab.”

 

“Oh.  Yeah.  That’s for… something,” Yohane seemed to be looking everywhere on the bus but into Hanamaru’s eyes.

 

“What is it for?”  Hanamaru asked, with the same monotonous voice that she’d been using for the rest of the conversation.

 

“Uhm,” Yohane rubbed at her knees, “I was planning on using it for a sacrifice in one of my videos.”

 

Hanamaru closed her eyes.  She let out a small sigh.  “You can’t kill a crab.”

 

“Why not?!  People kill crabs all the time for eating!” Yohane defended herself.

 

“What are you planning on doing with the crab after you kill it?”

 

Yohane laughed deeply and put her right hand next to her eye in a peace sign, “After I kill this crustacean, I am going to be burying it under the willow tree in the Numazu Cemetery.”

 

“You can’t do that Yoshiko.”

 

“You can’t stop me!”

 

Hanamaru stood up from her seat without saying anything, turned and opened the bus window, and dropped the crab outside on the grass as the bus slowed down at a stop sign.

 

“Zuramaru!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't even know i'm really tired and this was funny to me


	3. Cake Murder Scene (Platonic ChikaRikoYou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that yesterday was You's birthday, so have a late birthday story!!
> 
> also thank you all so much for all of the positive comments!! it really made my day to see that people actually enjoyed my writing :3

Riko scowled down at her phone as she reread the text Chika had sent her earlier that day.

Can you and You come over after lunch? I have a surprise for you!! - sent at 10:34

You peeked over Riko’s shoulder and read the text. “What do you think Chika-chan’s surprise is?” She asked.

“You can never know with her,” Riko shut off her phone and slipped it back into the pocket of her pants. “I just hope it’s not like the last surprise….”

You shuddered remembering the last ‘surprise’ Chika had planned for them. She could never fully remove the vanilla smells from the clothes she was wearing that day. How Chika could think that a water balloon fight with balloons filled with vanilla instead of water could be a ‘fun surprise’ is still a mystery to her.

“No matter how many bad experiences I have with these surprises, I wouldn’t be able to tell Chika-chan ‘no’,” You tilted her head back to look up at the sky. It was a nice day for this time in April. There were only a few clouds in the sky. You was already planning her late afternoon swimming trip she would be taking.

“She definitely has a big heart,” Riko laughed. She stopped walking and You paused next to her. They were standing directly in front of the Takami family Ryokan. Riko took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Shall we go in?” You asked as she adjusted her glasses slightly.

“No point in putting it off.”

You held out her arm for Riko to take. Riko smiled and intertwined her arm with hers. They walked into Chika’s house with their heads held high with as much optimism as they could muster.

“Chika-chan?” You called out as they got into her house. She could tell something was off from the lack of noise. Normally the house was filled with Shitake running around and barking and Chika and Shima arguing.

Riko and You walked cautiously further into the house, no longer with linked arms. They made as little noise as possible to not disturb the eerie quietness.

As they reached the kitchen of the house, they gasped loudly at the sight in front of them.

“Chika-chan?!”

“Oh… hey, girls…,” Chika chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. She was sitting on the floor covered in an assortment of dry ingredients and her clothes stained red.

“Did you just murder someone? What happened in here?” You grabbed a towel and attempted to clean Chika up while Riko was still frozen in shock.

Chika chuckled again, “I was trying to bake a cake. It kind of got away from me….”

“Kind of?” Riko was finally able to move again and walked up to Chika with a mix of an angry and concerned expression on her face. “You should be more careful! Look at how much of a mess you made!”

“Sorry,” Chika dropped her hand down to her side and pushed herself up off of the floor. She turned away from them and walked over to a counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. She picked up a cake and walked back over to them. “It’s just - I wanted to make a cake for You’s birthday.”

Chika extended her arms out so that they could see the cake. It was a medium sized circular cake that had the words ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU-CHAN’ written on neatly in red icing.

“Oh,” Riko and You said simultaneously.

“Thank you Chika-chan!” You jumped forward wrapping her arms around Chika’s neck in a tight hug.

“Woah!” Chika swayed. She nearly dropped the cake but Riko grabbed it out of her hands just in time for it not to splatter onto the ground.

Riko placed the cake on the counted and looked down at it. It was pretty messy, but she could tell that Chika had tried to take as much time as she could to make it look nice.

“Sorry that it doesn’t look too good,” Chika smiled nervously as You let go of her and walked over to get a better look at the cake.

“What are you talking about, Chika-chan? It’s perfect!” You looked back at her over her shoulder and smiled widely at her.

“Let’s see how good it tastes,” Riko said, opening a few different drawers to find some utensils. After a few seconds of searching, she held up three forks and knives, “Shall we try it?”

Chika and You ran over to her and grabbed a fork and knife each.

\---

The three girls sat in a circle on the floor with the cake in the center. Instead of spending time and effort to find plates, they had instead opted to just eat the entire cake with their forks.

“This is actually pretty good,” Riko said in between bites.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? Did you expect it to be bad?” Chika asked with her mouth full of cake.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Chika-chan,” You chided.

Chika pouted, but she quickly returned to stuffing as much cake into her mouth at once as she could.

“It does taste really good, thank you for making this for me,” You smiled at Chika.

“Of course! I felt bad since I couldn’t afford a gift this year, so I hoped this would make up for it.”

“Of course it would,” Riko commented, “What with You’s sweet tooth, this is the best gift you could have given her.”

“Hey!” You was about to protest, then tilted her head slightly, “Yeah, you’re right.”

The three girls burst into a fit of giggles. The cake was almost completely gone and their faces were covered in icing - Chika’s significantly more so than the other two.

As the laughter slowly died out, Riko glanced around at how much of a mess the kitchen was. “So… how are we going to clean all of this up?”


	4. Cause of Death: Spider (Implied NozoNico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik it's maki's birthday but i am Not Feeling the writing today and this is probably the shortest thing i've written in my entire life and here ya go

Nozomi was sleeping on her couch, curled up into a ball, when she was awoken by a loud crashing noise from upstairs.  She jumped off of the couch and sprinted up the steps and towards the room that the noise had come from.

As soon as she got to the room, she flung the door open and stepped inside.  She took two steps in, then stopped in her tracks.  The look of panic on her face replaced by a look of annoyance.

“Nicocchi, what happened?” She asked.  The tone of her voice indicated that she knew whatever excuse Nico was about to give would be ridiculous.

Nico looked over to Nozomi from where she stood in the corner of the room, “Oh, hi, Nozomi.”

Nico was standing with a fly swatter gripped tightly in her hands.  What used to be the spare bedroom of their house was now completely unrecognizable.  The lamp on the nightstand had shattered on the floor, there were books strewn about the room and several places on the walls with newly chipped paint.

“What happened, Nicocchi?” Nozomi repeated herself.

“I saw a spider.”


	5. Visiting the Penguins in Antarctica (Platonic Lily White)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I forgot to write the past two days,,
> 
> #noproofreadingwedielikemen

Nozomi laughed triumphantly, “I won again!”

 

“No fair!” Rin whined as she threw the wii remote in her hand onto the couch next to her.  Or, at least tried to.  Umi had insisted on them wearing their wrist straps at all times from how the last gaming night went.  She still found stray TV glass pieces scattered around her bedroom.

 

“I am the king of Mario Kart!” She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air with her other hand on her side.  The way she stood made her shirt come up, revealing part of her abdomen.

 

Rin gasped loudly.  “Nozomi-chan!  What’s that scar on your stomach?!” She pointed at the jagged pink line going from just above her bellybutton to a little above where her pants were.

 

“Oh, that?” Nozomi looked down at her scar.  She looked back up at Rin with a crooked smile.  Umi sighed.  Rin nodded vehemently.

 

Nozomi reached down and pulled up her shirt and pulled down her pants so that the other two girls could see the entirety of her scar.  “You remember that I went to see the penguins in Antarctica?  Well, there was there were some that we were allowed to go over and pet,” she let go of her clothes.  “There was this one penguin that had been acting out all day.  Of course, it was a cute, little baby penguin that everyone wanted to pet.”

 

“Then this little girl walked over to it to pet it,” Nozomi continued, “And it was biting at her.  It was about to scratch her with its razor-sharp talons,” she held up her hands as if they were claws, “But I pushed her out of the way, and then,” she dragged her nail across the scar.

 

“Nozomi-chan!  That’s so brave and cool!” Rin clapped her hands repeatedly in front of her chest.

 

Umi  _ tsk _ ed.  “That’s not what happened, Rin-chan, don’t listen to her.”

 

Rin looked at Umi with a her eyebrows furrowed, “But why would Nozomi-chan lie to us?”   
  


“Because the real story is… embarrassing,” Umi explained.  “I was there.  We were practicing our dancing together and she tripped over her shoelaces.  She fell and scraped her stomach on the concrete.”

 

Rin looked at Nozomi for confirmation.

 

Nozomi chuckled and looked away from Rin, “Well… that’s how I got the scar - but the penguin thing did happen!”

  
“Quit lying to Rin-chan!  She’s impressionable!”

 

“What?!”


	6. Finals Woes (DiaKanaMari Forced Romantic lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i didn't feel like writing today so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I hate this!” Mari groaned out and slammed her head on the table.  Dia and Kanan looked over at her.

 

“What do you mean?” Kanan twirled her pencil between her fingers.

 

“This!” Mari gestured her arms around the room wildly.

 

“Studying?” Dia asked, deciding not to give much attention to Mari in favor of finishing the math problem she was working on.

 

“Yes!” Mari shot up and slammed her hands on the table, causing her pencil to roll onto the floor.  “It’s even worse from finals!  They’re so homophobic,” she pouted and crossed her arms.

 

That caused Dia to look up from her paper, “How do you figure?”

 

“Because I, a known gay, am suffering.”

 

Dia and Kanan sighed and went back to their work, not bothering to entertain Mari’s antics any further.

 

“You guys are the worst girlfriends ever!”


	7. general updatee

a bunch of real life stuff came up, so i've changed this from writing a one shot a day to posting one shots here when i write them

thanks for reading so far!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
